


Gone

by AllyThePotato



Series: And Why Is That? [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Internal Conflict, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: Gone—He's gone—Gone
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: And Why Is That? [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181036
Comments: 47
Kudos: 31





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohjeezglee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjeezglee/gifts), [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/gifts), [Carmex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmex/gifts).



> BACK TO THE PRESENT WITH PART...oh shit I forgot how many parts there are. Why didn't I just make this one fic. 
> 
> You know what number it is.
> 
> For Anna, Sim, and Becky

Kurt doesn't break until the door slams closed. 

"Oh God," he moans, clutching himself. "Oh, my God."

Gone—

He's gone—

Gone—

Kurt looks around. This bedroom. This apartment. This is theirs. They live here, together. They sleep in that bed. They're…They're  _ intimate  _ in that bed. This is theirs, this little apartment in a huge city and he's gone.

He'd  _ screamed.  _ It was gut wrenching to hear, a raw, angry,  _ hurt  _ thing that had ripped out of Blaine. And Kurt didn't know what to do—doesn't know what to do. He feels weak, nauseated. The room is dark, moonlight the only source of light. Kurt wipes a hand over his face, a sob ripping from his throat.

He's gone. Kurt lost him. After a song and a crash of notes and a scream, he's gone. And Kurt—

Kurt let him go.

He rocks back and forth on the floor, and he feels so empty.

What made him fall in love? Was it Blaine's smile? The way he held his hand? How, when Kurt was sad Blaine would kiss him anywhere and everywhere, just to make him smile? The way he always knew what to do when they were _ together _ ? The little glint in his eye whenever Kurt was around? The way he just wanted everyone to be happy–

Kurt doesn't know. He just knows that he fell in love, somewhere in the mix of it all. 

And has he necessarily fallen out of love—

He doesn't think so. If he had, this wouldn't hurt so  _ bad _ . 

Because it feels like someone has gutted him. 

But he did this to himself. 

Because—

What is the price of falling in love again?

Gone—

He's gone—

_ Gone _ .

And Kurt is on their bedroom floor.

He thinks about calling Sebastian.  _ He's gone _ , he would say.  _ Was it worth it?  _ And Sebastian would break, before saying he didn't know. 

_ Was it worth it? _

No.

Maybe.

Yes—

The admission makes his heart ache. "Fuck," he says, though his throat is rough and raw. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck  _ this _ ."

He stands up, tries to gather himself. The clock reads three in the morning. 

Gone.

He's  _ gone _ .

And without Blaine—without Blaine who was he? He was alone. Because Blaine brought him Sebastian—

Who can he talk to, who would  _ understand? _

Who wasn't tangled up in his shit? 

He finds his phone, unlocks it with shaking fingers. There's only one person he can talk to right now, only one person who could possibly know what to do. It rings, once, twice, a third time. The robotic voice of voice-mail greets him.

He calls again, and he hears a sleepy, "Hello?"

Kurt's breath hitches, a small whimper escaping his lips. He stands there, alone, in a bedroom he once called  _ theirs.  _ "Kurt?"

Kurt takes a deep breath. "I didn't know who else to call, Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to do this for a bit lol here's the order of which the fics took place (timeline? They're set in chronological order.)
> 
> Love in the Air  
> Best Man  
> Don't Tell Me  
> Stop  
> Drowning  
> And Why Is That  
> Lavender  
> Best Friends  
> Of Course  
> Wrong  
> Glass  
> Feelings  
> Gone
> 
> Of course, with Dont Tell Me, it has a time jump into The After in the end, but the majority of it is set in Before. I hope that clears a little bit up?


End file.
